gtafandomcom_hu-20200215-history
The Lost MC
A Lost Motorkerékpár Klub egy törvényen kívüli motorkerékpár klub, ami elsősorban Acter, Alderney, Alderney City államában 2008-ban, és Los Santosban, San Andreas államában 2013-ban található. A Liberty City frakció elnöke a korábbi alelnök Johnny Klebitz, a The Lost and Damned főszereplője. Történelem A Lost honlapja szerint a Lost 1964-ben kezdődött nyolc amerikai tengerészgyalogossal, akik találkoztak Vietnamban, Hanoiban. Miután a háború véget ért, drogért és erőszakért volt állandó szomjuk. Emiatt elindították a klubot és elnevezték azt a Lostnak barátaik becsületére, akik meghaltak a háborúban. Liberty fejezet Acter, Alderney City - Alderney Állam ' The Lost and Damned kezdetén a főszereplő, Johnny Klebitz, Billy Grey távollétében elnök, akit drogvádakért börtönöztek be. A bandának Berchem kerületében is van befolyása. Az Alderney City fejezet kiemelkedő tagjaihoz tartozik Billy Grey elnök, Johnny Klebitz alelnök, Jim Fitzgerald pénztáros, Brian Jeremy klubtitkár, Clay Simons utak kapitánya, és Terry Thorpe őrmester. Figyelemre méltó tagok voltak Jason Michaels és Angus Martin, illetve a régi barátnők, Leila Sharpe és Ashley Butler. Bár ők tagjai a Lost MC-nek, miután Brian frakcióját megölték az End of Chapter-ben, Johnny úgy tekint rájuk, mint Alderney húgynyalóira. 'Broker, Liberty City - Liberty Állam Az Lostnak van egy bandája Liberty Cityben, Brokerben. Johnny 2008-ban találkozott hat motorossal a Broker fejezetből a Broker Hídon. Jason szintén a Broker bandának segített, mikor a bérelt fegyveres, Niko Bellic megtámadta őt. Algonquinban nincs fejezet, azonban Johnnyt és más Elveszett motorostagot lehet látni Algonquinban. A Liberty City fejezet tagjai megjelennek a GTA Chinatown Wars-ban, akik több küldetéseb is jelen vannak ellenségként. San Andreas fejezet Blaine Megye, San Andreas Megerősítést nyert, hogy a Lost MC egy bandát létesít Sandy Shoresban, hogy nyereséget szerezzenek Los Santos nyújtotta illegális fegyver terjesztésből és a kábítószerekből. A Blaine megyei búvóhelyüket The Rangenek hívják. Idejük Los Santosban nem lesz figyelemreméltóan boldog, mivel a helybéli mániás, Trevor Phillips erőszakos hadban áll a törvényen-kívüli csapat ellen. A fejezet ismert tagjai Johnny Klebitz, Terry Thorpe és Clay Simons. A Lost egy felszállópályával egyetemben, egy mentési házat birtokol Grapeseedben. A testvériség jelenléte nőtt a megyén keresztül, de mindazonáltal a droghasználat kérdés lett a klubon belül. Johnny Klebitz, az aktuális elnök, metamfetamintól vált függővé. Johnny barátnője, Ashley, szintén folytatta a függőségét, miközben szexszel pótolta a fizetségeit, Johnnyál sokkal több panasza volt. A banda elsődleges üzletei Blaine megyében a lőfegyverek és gyógyszerek törvénytelen elosztása lettek. Ez feszültséget okozott ők és a Trevor Phillips Enterprises között. A Lost irányította a Sandy Shores repteret, ahol arra használták a repülőgépeket, hogy értékes ellátásokat és fegyvereket csempésszenek és kézbesítsék őket, az egész államon keresztül. A Trevor Philips ellen irányuló háború azt okozta, hogy a Lost sok területet elveszített Blaine megyében. East Vinewood, Los Santos - San Andreas Bár a Lost fenntart egy erős jelenlétet Blaine megyében, történetesen aktívak Los Santos városában is. Nincs annyi klubtag Los Santosban, mint Blaine megyében, de még így is veszélyt jelentenek a helyiekre nézve. A bandát javarészt East Vinewood körül látják, ahol Gang Burritokal közlekednek. Mindazonáltal néhány tagot látni egész végig Kelet Los Santosban. Egy kevés banda támadás szintén azt mutatja, hogy a Lost a város másik részeiben is fellelhetők. Tagok és üzlettársak Tagok *Billy Grey - Elnök 2008-ig. Letartóztatták 2003-ban, később kiengedték, letartóztatták és elárulta 2008-ban és megölték. *Johnny Klebitz - Alelnök 2008-ig, 2008-tól elnök. 2013-ban Trevor Phillips megölte. *Jim Fitzgerald - Pénztáros és tagja 2008-ban a Liberty fejezetnek. 2008-ig, Niko Bellic megöli Ray Boccino parancsára. *Terry Thorpe - Őrmester 2008-ban a Liberty fejezetnek és 2013-ban a Los Santos fejezetnek is. 2013-ban Trevor Phillips megölte. *Clay Simons - Utak kapitánya a Liberty fejezetnek 2008-ban, illetve a Los Santos fejezetnek 2013-ban. 2013-ban Trevor Phillips megölte. *Brian Jeremy - 2008-ban titkár és a Liberty fejezet tagja. Elárulta a Lostot és 2008-ban megölték. *Jason Michaels - Végrehajtó és 2008-ban tagja a Liberty fejezetnek. 2008-ban Niko Bellic megöli Faustin parancsára. *Angus Martin - Főhadnagy és tagja a Liberty fejezetnek 2008-ban. *Véletlen motoros - Tagja 2008-ban a Liberty fejezetnek. Brian Jeremyvel egyetemben elárulta a bandát és 2008-ban megölték. *Dave Grossman - Ügyvéd a Liberty fejezetben 2008-ban. *Ashley Butler - Öreg hölgy és Johnny barátnője. Tagja a Liberty fejezetnek 2008-ban és a Los Santos fejezetnek is 2013-ban. 2013-ban Trevor Phillips megöli, vagy pedig meghalt drogtúladagolásban Johnny halálát követően. *Leila Sharpe - A Liberty fejezet tagja 2008-ban, öreg hölgy. Korábban Johnny Klebitz barátnője volt. A rendőrségi akták szerint meghalt. Üzlettársak *Thomas Stubbs - Képviselő és üzlettárs. *Elizabeta Torres és Andreas - Üzlettársak. *Malc - Az Uptown Riders tagja. *DeSean - Az Uptown Riders tagja. *Ray Boccino - Régebben üzlettárs volt, de ellenség lett. Niko Bellic megöli. *Niko Bellic - Kétszer is dolgozott Johnny Klebitzel együtt, titokban megölte Jason Michaelst és Jim Fitzgeraldot. *Trevor Phillips - Droggyártó, aki Blaine County vidékén tevékenykedett drogelosztóként. Végül a klub ellen fordult és megölte Johnny Klebitzet, Terry Thorpet és Clay Simonsot, valamint még számos tagját. Jelentős tragédiák The Lost and Damned előtt *Night Hog 1982-ben meghalt, ő volt az első áldozat a Halál Angyalaival való viszályban. *Mitch 1985-ben meghalt, amikor egy tehervonat elütötte, miközben a motorján volt. *Bozo 1999-ben halt meg, mikor harcközben a rendőrök fejbe lőtték őt. *Dirty Sue 2001-ben meghalt, amikor részegen vezette motorkerékpárját a szembe jövő forgalommal, amikor egy teherautó elütötte. *Harper - Meghalt 2006-ban, egy amfetamin labor robbanásában. Korábban, 2003-ban elvesztette az egyik fülét, egy hasonló robbanásban. *Horset megölték, miután tanúskodni akart a Lost ellen az állam bizonyítékok alapján. *Angus Martint egy baleset véglegesen megnyomorította, amelyet Billy Grey okozott. *Wyatt meglátták több kiló heroinnal, és gyorsan elkapták, majd letartóztatták. *Moose lelőtt egy titkos zsarut, ki beszivárgott a Lostba és ezután letartóztatták. *Joset elkapták amfetaminnal, ami "nem volt az övé" és később letartóztatták. The Lost and Damned során *A Lost MC és a Halál Angyalai közti fegyverszünet megszűnik, mikor Billy megöli a Halál Angyalának hadnagyát. *Jason Michaelst és több Brokerből való motorost megöl Niko Bellic, Mikhail Faustin utasítására. *Leila Sharpe meghal ismeretlen körülmények között. *Miután Brian Jeremy elárulta a Lostot és létrehozta a saját frakcióját, a bandáját Johnny Klebitz kiirtja, majd később kivégzi Briant is. *Sok Broker alapú tagját Luis Fernando Lopez megöli, miután kísérletet tettek arra, hogy megöljék őt és Anthony Princet. *Jim Fitzgeraldot egy motorkerékpár üldözés után Niko Bellic megöli. *Billy Greyt egy elfuserált heroinalku alatt letartóztatják, és Johnny Klebitz, valamint Angus Martin ellen készült fordítani az állam bizonyítékát, amikor Johnny és más Lost tagok betörtek a börtönbe és megölték Billyt. *A Lost Acter klubházát Ray Boccino nagyon megrongálja, azután a Liberty fejezet megmaradt tagjai leégetik azt, hogy "itt hagyják a szenvedéseiket". Grand Theft Auto Online alatt *A játékos félbeszakít egy drogalkut a Lost és a Vagos között, Los Santos Storm Drain-ben. A játékosnak sikerült több klubtagot megölnie, mielőtt ellopja a drogokat és vissza adja Geraldnak. *Egy másik drogalkut kötnek a Vagossal, a Del Perro móló alatt, az üzletet ismét megtámadja az Online játékos. A játékos sok Lost tagot meggyilkolt egy erőszakos lövöldözésben és ellopja a kábítószereket. *Range-et megtámadja az Online játékos és több Daemon motort is ellop. Grand Theft Auto V alatt *A Lost egy háborút indított egy Trevor Philips neve lakos által vezetett bűnszervezet, a Trevor Philips Enterprises ellen Sandy Shores-ban. A háború a fegyverek és a drogok miatti uralomért tört ki, amelyet mindkét fél használt. *Trevor megöli Johnny Klebitzt, Terry Thorpet, Clay Simonst és még rengeteg Lost MC tagot. *Ashley Butler meghal Trevor által vagy drogtúladagolás miatt, nem sokkal Johnny halálát követően. *The Range-ba Trevor Philips és Wade Hebert beszivárog, és robbanóanyagokat ültetnek az utánfutókon, miközben megsemmisítik az utolsó főhadiszállásukat. Küldetések, melyekben szerepelnek GTA IV *No Love Lost *Blow Your Cover *Museum Piece *No Way on the Subway TLAD *Clean and Serene *Angels in America *It's War *Action/Reaction *Buyer's Market *Liberty City Choppers (ha segítségül hívod Terryt és Clayt) *Heavy Toll (ha segítségül hívod Terryt és Clayt) *Marta Full of Grace (ha segítségül hívod Terryt és Clayt) *Shifting Weight (ha segítségül hívod Terryt és Clayt) *End of Chapter *Bad Standing *Diamonds in the Rough *Collector's Item *Was It Worth It? *Get Lost TBoGT *I luv LC *Frosting on the Cake *Not So Fast GTA CTW *Double Trouble *Faster Pusher Man! Sell! Sell! *Convoy Conflict GTA V *Mr. Philips *Nervous Ron *Friends Reunited GTA Online *Flood in the LS River *Pier Pressure *Romance Isn't Dead *Violent Duct *Fueling the Flames *Lost My Mind *Lost MC RIP *War and Pieces *Turbine Carbine *Crank Up the Volume *Out of Harmony *Cleaning the Cat House *Wet Work *Satellite Communications *Method in the Madness Apróságok *Niko Bellic, Luis Fernando Lopez, Huang Lee, Trevor Phillips, Johnny Klebitz és még a GTA Online főszereplője is harcolt a banda ellen. *Figyelemre méltó, hogy a Lost Klubház hasonlít a New York-i Hells Angels klubházára. Ebbe beletartoznak a falak, az ajtók. *A Lost az Outlaws MC-n alapul. Lost MC Galéria The Lost and Damned WilliamGreyTLAD-1-.png|Billy Grey: A Lost MC elnöke a Liberty fejezetben 2008-ig. JonathanKlebitzTLAD-1-.png|Johnny Klebitz: Alelnök a Liberty fejezetben 2008-ig, 2008-tól elnök a Liberty fejezetben, illetve szintén elnök a Blaine County fejezetben 2008-tól 2013-ig. JimFitzgerald-TLAD-1-.png|Jim Fitzgerald: Hadnagy, a Liberty fejezetben 2008-ig. BrianJeremy-TLAD-1-.jpg|Brian Jeremy: Klub pénztáros, a Liberty fejezetben 2008-ig. TerryThorpe-TLAD-1-.jpg|Terry Thorpe: Őrmester, a Liberty fejezetben és a Los Santos fejezetben 2013-ig. ClaySimons-TLAD-1-.jpg|Clay Simons: Út királya, a Liberty fejezetben és Los Santos fejezetben 2013-ig. JasonMichaels-TLAD-1-.jpg|Jason Michaels: Katona, a Liberty fejezetben 2008-ig. AngusMartin-TLAD-1-.jpg|Angus Martin: Tagja a Liberty fejezetnek. AshleyButler-TLAD-1-.jpg|Ashley Butler: Öreg hölgy, a Liberty fejezetben és a Los Santos fejezetben 2013-ig. Leila Sharpe-1-.png|Leila Sharpe: Öreg hölgy, a Liberty fejezetben 2008-ig. DaveGrossman-TLAD-1-.jpg|Dave Grossman: Szövetséges, Liberty fejezet. Lostclubhouse-TLAD-exterior-1-.jpg|Klubház Acterban, a Liberty fejezet során. Lostclubhouse-TLAD-bar-1-.jpg|Bár és a színpad Acter klubházban. Lostclubhouse-TLAD-meetingarea-1-.jpg|Acter Klubház 2. emelete. Lostclubhouse-TLAD-recreationroom1-1-.jpg|Rekreációs terem, Acter klubház. Lostclubhouse-TLAD-officeroom-1-.jpg|Iroda, Acter klubház. Grand Theft Auto V 640px-Lostmc-GTAV-clubgraffiti-1-.jpg|A Lost MC klub grafitije a GTA V-ben. TheRange-GTAV-LostHideout.png|A Lost búvóhelyét The Rangenak hívták. 185px-N1 lost 1.png|Trevor leüt egy Los santosi Lost MC tagot. 185px-The lost.jpeg|The Lost MC grafiti. 125px-Lost bro gta 5.PNG|The Lost MC banda tag. TheLost-GTAV-1-.png|The Lost in The Underbelly of Paradise. TheLostMC-GTAV-1-.png LostMCeastvinewoodhideout-1-.jpg|Lost MC East Vinewood-ban. LostMCvinewoodbase-1-.jpg|Lost MC tagok East Vinewood-ban. LostMCbikergang-1-.jpg|Lost MC tagok East Vinewood környékén. LostMcbikers-1-.jpg|Lost MC tagok East Vinewood környékén. LostMCmemberseast Vinewood-1-.jpg|Lost MC tagok East Vinewood környékén. Trevor&Johnny-GTA5.jpg|Trevor nyugtatja Johnnyt, mielőtt megölné. Ashley_n_Johnny-1-.jpg|Ashley gyászolja Johnnyt. 640px-DeadJohnnywithAshley-GTAV-1-.jpg 640px-DeadJohnny-GTAV-1-.jpg|A halott Johnny. Deadlostmcfemale-1-.jpg|Halott Nő Lost MC tag. Deadlostmcfemalemember-1-.jpg|Halott Nő Lost MC tag. TheLostDog-GTAV-1-.jpg|Tagok egy kutyával. LostMC-UnofficialPatch-GTAV-1-.jpg|Lost MC tag (nem tényleges volt). LostMC-BikeSeat-GTAV-1-.jpg|A Lost MC ülés emblémája. LostMCMembers4-GTAV-1-.jpg|Három Lost tag a motorjukon. LostMCStabCity-GTAV-1-.png|Grafiti Stab Cityben. en:The_Lost_Brotherhood de:The Lost Motorcycle Club es:The Lost Motorcycle Club nl:The Lost pl:The Lost Brotherhood Kategória:Bandák Kategória:GTA IV bandák Kategória:The Lost and Damned bandák Kategória:GTA Chinatown Wars bandák Kategória:The Ballad of Gay Tony bandák Kategória:GTA V bandák Kategória:Törvényen kívüli motorkerékpár-klub